Nick x Judy
by NicudyFan
Summary: Esto es una especie de OneShot-Historia, en fin es mi primera hiatoria y soy nueva en esto, ademas de que no soy tan biena escribiendo.. En fin pasen espero les guste


**Hola.. este es mi primer OneShot-Historia, no soy muy buena escribiendo.. pero estoy practicando aquí.. les recomiendo escuchar una canción llamada "I need a doctor" de Eminem.. esa canción fue la que me inspiro a escribir esto ^-^ en fin.. espero que les guste**

Transcurría un día normal en Zootopia, Bogo había asignado a Nick y a Judy a patrullar la zona

-Zanahorias, como que hace hambre, no?- comento Nick con su típica sonrisa

-Nick.. no deberíamos par..- fue interrumpida la coneja por Nick

-vamos, yo invito- dijo Nick con una sonrisa

-bueno, pero algo rápido- dijo Judy mientras pensaba en donde podía encontrar un lugar de comida rápida

Luego de que Judy manejara unos 10 minutos buscando un lugar de comida rápida, se encontraban en la ventanilla Judy pidió una pequeña ensalada y Nick pidió la hamburguesa mas grande y cara que vio

-serian 20.75- dijo la cierva que atendía la ventanilla

Judy miro a Nick -ya escuchaste Nick, paga-

-Ups zanahorias, se me quedo la billetera en la oficina- dijo Nick conteniendo la risa

Judy lo miro extremadamente molesta, y rápidamente ella saco de su dinero y pago

Cuando salieron del auto rápido, Judy le encajo un codazo a Nick en la costilla izquierda

-AUCH- grito Nick -porque insistes eso?- dijo Nick mientras se sobaba en el lugar del golpe

-para que nos e te olvide la próxima vez tu billetera zorro bobo- dijo Judy extremadamente molesta

-algún día te pagare todo lo que has hecho por mi Zanahorias, pero no será hoy- dijo Nick conteniendo la risa y esperando el golpe

Judy le iba a encajar otro codazo, pero justo antes de que le pegara sonó la radio, era Bogo

-Judy, Nick rápido en el distrito forestal, se reporto un robo vayan y deténganlo-

Cuando bogo cerro Judy piso a fondo

Iban por una carretera, pero había un gran inconveniente, o iban por vía contraria ya que la vía "normal" estaba extremadamente congestionada, o se tragaban un gran trafico y llegaban muy tarde

-Nick.. que hago- pregunto Judy algo desesperada

-vía contraria.. será mas divertido- comento Nick

-estas seguro? No es peligroso- dijo Judy algo nerviosa

-quieres llegar a tiempo?- dijo Nick, seguido de esto Judy empezó a manejar, esquivando carros y camiones

Luego de unos 3 tensos minutos de manejo, a Nick se le ocurrió bromear

En la patrulla estaba un vaso con soda, que le pertenecía a Nick y este decidió arrojarle el liquido a Judy

Nick arrojo el liquido -es para que te refresques zanahorias-

Para su mala suerte el liquido le cayo en los ojos a Judy, cosa que le impidió ver hacia adelante, causando una fuerte colisión de frente con un camión

 **Dos años después**

El zorro se encontraba recostado llorando en el borde de una camilla -Perdón zanahorias…- decía varias veces mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la camilla

Judy se encontraba en estado de Coma, causado por el accidente con aquel camión, por culpa de la "broma" de Nick

\- Estoy a punto de perder la razón, te has ido hace tanto tiempo.. te necesito.. aquel día te dije que te pagaría todo lo que has hecho por mi.. Tu confiaste en mi, renaciste la vida en mí, te debo la vida a ti.. me sacaste de las calles, de robar y ahora por mi estas así, no creo que notes lo mucho que significas para mí, no tienes ni la menor idea, porque tu y yo éramos un equipo, yo era como tu compañero.. no vas a pelear conmigo, tampoco a abrazarme o volver a mencionar mi nombre, yo no soy una opción, no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer porque... ya no creo que vuelvas- dijo Nick mientras lloraba

-todos decían "no hables con zorros" pero a ti no te importo.. me hiciste cambiar, yo..yo.. Te necesito Zanahorias.. seré realista.. arriesgaste tu trabajo por mi.. y eso no lo olvide, todos me miraban con disgusto, pero tu.. tu fuiste diferente, FUISTE tu quien se hiso por primera vez mi amiga.. DESPIERTA zanahorias te necesito..- Nick seguía hablando, pero nunca se fijo en las manos de Judy

Judy estaba moviendo los dedos, significaba que estaba despertando

Nick muy deprimido se fue del hospital, daba pasos cortos y lentos

Justo cuando Nick salió, una enfermera entro a la sala en la que se encontraba Judy, y cuando fue a cambiar el liquido de la intravenosa vio que Judy estaba moviendo los dedos

Nick seguía caminando por el largo pasillo, cuando subió la mirada, vio que todos los enfermeros y doctores corrían de un lado a otro, pero no le hiso mucho caso..

Cuando llego a la salida del hospital, miro hacia atrás y dijo -Adiós Zanahorias

 **Fin.**

 **Si recibe un apoyo considerable puede que saque el segundo capitulo de este OneShot-Historia**


End file.
